The Coming Destruction
by Neflanthir
Summary: Set around the crafting of the Rings of Power and the destruction of Eregion. A little dark near the end, which is what the rating is for, but I don't personally consider it graphic or mature content. A companion piece to Rising from the Ashes and Spider Among Flies (though reading them is not necessary). Thanks to anyone who reads, hope you enjoy.


Celebrimbor sat a little way outside Ost-in-Edhil with his wife and daughter; they were enjoying the warm weather and his precious little girl was happily playing in the nature beyond the city walls. Everything had been going perfectly of late and he had managed to leave the day without any pressing issues so he could spend some quality time with his family.

It had been nearly 1600 years since Morgoth had been overthrown and peace restored and both his loved ones had been born afterwards and were innocent to the pain and suffering the Dark Lord had brought upon Arda. Given a choice, he would keep it that way for the entirety of their lives, there had been too much death and destruction in the world and he cared for none to suffer it, let alone those who meant the most to him.

On that thought he realised it had been almost 400 years since Annatar had first come to them. The Valar's emissary had given them much during the years of their friendship and Eregion had flourished under their improved craft. The lore and counsel of the fair-haired man had been invaluable to them, especially in seeking to attain their joint goal of restoring and maintaining Arda after the devastation caused by Morgoth and during the battle to defeat him once and for all.

About a century ago, Annatar had instructed them on making Rings of Power and many had been made in the years that followed. Now, a few months after his friend had departed, Celebrimbor had made three of his own. Nenya, Narya and Vilya were undoubtedly the most powerful and beautiful of all they had created and would help to maintain the realm and prevent the decay of time. They were perfect, and he was sure Annatar would think so too when he returned.

He brushed his thoughts aside as his wife turned to him and smiled, returning her smile, he took her hand in his own and they both watched their daughter chasing after a butterfly as it fluttered through the abundant flowers in the field. Their innocence was as wonderful as the peace that had been attained and their beautiful smiles made even the most stressful day brighten. Yes, truly he would do anything to protect them from all the ills of the world.

Looking over his land he couldn't help but smile at the beauty that surrounded them, Eregion was perfect and a far cry from the war torn lands that were still far too common. If it were not yet the greatest realm in Arda, it certainly would be by the time they finished.

Between the lore they gained from their friendship with Annatar and the Rings of Power they had been taught to forge, their knowledge had grown immensely and so too would their influence. It seemed foolish to him now to have questioned if their desired outcome was truly attainable. The Lord of Gifts he was indeed and all his promises had been fulfilled, or soon would be.

Celebrimbor considered everything they had achieved because of the fair-haired emissary and realised just how much the other had done for them. He was of course very grateful and wondered if perhaps it would be fitting to hold a feast in Annatar's honour. He wanted to ensure his friend knew that his aid was greatly appreciated, though he had no idea when the other was due to return, so he could make no plans for such.

As the hour grew later he stood, and walking to his daughter scooped her up in his arms. The dark-haired girl giggled softly before wrapping her arms around his neck, he smiled softly in return, knowing his little one adored the attention she received and being more than happy to provide it.

The short walk back to their residence in Ost-in-Edhil was done in comfortable silence and Celebrimbor kissed his precious girls as he left them there and headed further into the city. He had a few errands to run before he re-joined his loved ones for their evening meal but he would not be kept from them for long.

Smiling to himself as he walked, Celebrimbor sent his thanks to the Valar for their grace and for sending Annatar to their aid. With what had been gained, and without Morgoth causing chaos, life was finally becoming blissful again and for that he was more than appreciative.

* * *

Sauron stood calmly surveying Barad-dur. The tower was not far from completion now, it needed but another decade at most. It had taken near 600 years to build but it would be worth it when it was finally complete. While he had increased his influence with the tribes of Men, he had been careful in showing himself, so his fortress had been long in the making to keep the work secret.

Once it was finished however, he would finally be ready to forge the Master Ring in Orodruin. He was creating a forge within the mountain, Sammath Naur, which would be perfect for the task. Orodruin's fires burned hotter than any other, so anything made from them would be that much stronger and more resilient. Nothing but the molten fire from which it was created would be able to bring harm to the One, so it would be safe from the attempts at harm made by fools.

The Gwaith-i-Mirdain had done well in creating the rings and those that Celebrimbor had made in his absence were certainly more than he had initially expected of them. Having spent time with the dark-haired Lord however, Sauron had soon realised that he was of great skill and would achieve much success with what he wrought.

The power of them, especially the last three, was great and as such, the Ruling Ring would have to be of surpassing might to bring them under its influence. For that, he would have to put much of his own strength and will into it during its creation and so it was necessary to wait until everything was ready, just in case things didn't go to plan.

That was certainly not the outcome he wanted but he had suffered loss before and was not willing to leave himself vulnerable. Until the Eldar were in servitude, there was much risk of threat and while his forces were growing, they were not yet enough for open war, least of all with the Numenoreans.

Long had he kept watch on the Edain from afar and seen their power grow. The sooner they were destroyed the better, for they would ever be a concern while they still breathed. He was by no means ready to challenge them yet however and he knew it.

Whatever might be said of him, the Maia was no fool and was not so arrogant and prideful to walk into a situation well beyond his means. While it was true he had underestimated Luthien and Huan, he could admit that and it was hardly the same as over-estimating his own strength. He had not realised Melian's daughter would hold such power and regardless, he had taken such action for his Lord.

Pleasing Melkor had always been important to him and he knew his Master would want the maiden for himself. Were it not for trying to give his Lord Luthien as a gift, he would have handled the matter quite differently. There was if course no means of knowing what would have happened under different circumstances, but he had learnt his lesson regardless. Force was not always the best policy, though he would never cower out of a fight, if a battle was to be fought, he would be there.

This plan had been in motion for far too long for him to make mistakes now, so he would wait patiently for everything to fall into place before he acted. It mattered little how long it took to achieve the end result, he did not have death or aging to concern him and the Men bred well enough to keep up their numbers, as did the Orcs.

The Eldar still held no idea who he was, nor that the rings they held with such adoration would be their undoing. Too little they understood of magic and his machinations to realise the situation they were in and it would remain that way until it was too late. He had held direct involvement with all but Celebrimbor's three, but even without it, the lore and counsel that created them was his and the newest ones would be subject to the same rules as the others.

Once the Ruling Ring was forged and on his finger, he could bend the will of those who wore the others and through their dominion he would gain all the Elves of Eregion. If such was achieved quietly and easily enough, it could then be accomplished with the other Elves with whom he had forged friendships and his power and influence would grow yet further. He would hold dominion of Arda and achieve that which his Master had failed.

His ring would not be the thing of beauty the Elven rings were, he would craft something plain and easy to overlook. Only fire would reveal the secret engraving he would place upon it, but none would ever look upon those words, for it would never be apart from him. That wasn't to come to pass quite yet, but everything would be his in time.

* * *

It had been another beautiful and peaceful day and the evening was still pleasantly warm for the festival celebration being held in the square. It was one of the few occasions all the residents of Ost-in-Edhil would gather together and it was always a joyous and interesting experience with none of the usual restrictions set by class or role in place.

He had always endeavoured to be approachable but he knew many of his people would not consider 'wasting his time' with small talk, gossip or minor complaints. The festival was apart from the normal rules however and he heard far more at them then he usually did.

He was in a conversation with one of the guards about their respective families when the festivities were brought to a sudden end as dread fell upon them. The truth was shocking and not something he wanted to believe but it could not be denied. The rumours that Morgoth's servant was still in Arda were proven true, only he was not in hiding but right under their noses playing them for fools.

"Remove the rings!" Celebrimbor ordered, quickly following his own instructions, though no one really needed to be told, they could all feel the evil presence seeking to dominate them.

They had been deceived, badly, but now the truth was revealed. Annatar, who had not walked among them for a decade now, was their enemy and was seeking to control them with the rings he had taught them to create. He could not be allowed to succeed however, whatever the cost; such power in evil hands would be devastating.

He quickly returned to his office, followed by all those in possession of a Ring of Power. Once it was known that they had seen through his plan, ill action was likely to be taken against them and they had to be ready for it. He could not tell if that would be immediately or whether Sauron would return unawares, still pretending to be benevolent. Either way, the rings needed to be secured safely, where they could do no one harm.

No one knew what strength the deceiver held, yet he knew both their strengths and weaknesses. He knew the people and the city and he would no doubt use that knowledge against them in his wrath. Too late Celebrimbor realised that his pride and complacency would cost him, though it was too early to tell how badly. He could only hope that they had time to prepare and fortify the realm before the Dark Lord's servant brought his wrath upon them.

The discussion needed was only very brief, as everyone was of much the same mind. They were angry with the deception and the attempt at bending their will to servitude and ill action, but they were also angry with themselves for never questioning and being so easily fooled. It was a feeling the dark-haired Lord knew well but now was not the time to dwell on it.

Once the decisions had been made of what to do with the Rings of Power, he was left alone in his office. After securing the Three safely, he then headed back home, mind still reeling. While he wasn't convinced he would be getting much sleep that night, he wanted the comfort he knew his wife would offer.

He was glad to find his blonde-haired beauty had already put their daughter to bed and was waiting for him with a glass of wine. He thanked her for her consideration and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips before taking the glass and heading to their chambers. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he drank the rich red wine rather more quickly than he would have done normally.

"I am a fool, love, and it will cost us all." He muttered, wrapping his arms around her slim waist when she came to stand in front of him.

Running her fingers soothingly through his hair, she offered what support and reassurance she could. "We were all fooled, not just you. Annatar's deception was flawless; even now it is difficult to imagine he could be Morgoth's servant. You are not a fool and you will do everything in your power to make this right. Fret not for tonight, the morning will be soon enough to consider what must be done. Let what knowledge you have sink in for tonight and allow me to distract you from your troubles instead."

Celebrimbor looked up at his wife, marvelling at how perfect she was. Nodding his assent, he allowed her to remove the empty wine glass from his hand and place it on a side table. Removing his robe and shoes, he laid on the bed, pulling her lithe frame against him when she joined him. While he was happy to accept her offer, for now, he just needed to hold her and hope that they would come to no harm.

He would not worry too much of the Three until he knew how things stood. Sauron had never even seen them, let alone touched them, so it was possible that they were not corrupted by him and might yet prove to be of some use to the Elves, provided they were careful. He would be swift enough to see them sent to safety if the fair-seeming deceiver posed open threat however.

All they could do for now was fortify Eregion and keep careful watch for what would come. He would send message to Lindon to make sure that word of the threat was spread among all who needed to hear it, leaving them to focus on what news they could learn as they prepared for the inevitable.

Sighing softly, he tried to focus on the beautiful woman in his arms, rather than his fears. Even if Sauron knew they had perceived his intent, it would take him time to prepare. They had time to do the same and distracting himself for one night before giving the matter his entire focus would do no harm. Indeed, rest would be best for him to ensure he could give his full concentration to the matter in the morning. Tonight he would enjoy some time with the love of his life and follow her sound advice. Tomorrow, the wait would begin…

* * *

Sauron glared over the land before him towards Ost-in-Edhil. He had been patient in his planning and with his acts of war but now, after close to a century, it was finally time to raze Celebrimbor's realm to the ground.

He had been furious when he learnt they had seen through his plan and removed the Rings of Power and even more so when they refused to return them to him and that anger had not faded. He would not be denied and the Noldor would pay dearly for daring to oppose him.

No, the time had come at last to destroy Ost-in-Edhil and its Lord. Celebrimbor would beg for mercy before life finally left him and he would serve to make the point never to cross the Lord of Middle-earth in his death. There would be no mercy, no respect, he could be a banner for all to see and the birds to feed on and deserved no better.

His forces were not what they could be but were more than sufficient to bring him victory here. Later, once the rings were recovered, he would gain new 'allies' and bring the rest of what remained of Melkor's army under his control. For now however, he would recover what was his and conclude his dealings with the dark-haired Elf Lord.

He knew the city and they were not nearly as well prepared as they needed to be if the wanted to survive this. Some would no doubt flee but he cared nothing for that, it would only serve to teach the fools to fear him. As long as he ended Celebrimbor's life, the rest were of little concern, all would bow down and obey him eventually.

He smirked at the sight of the main gate into the city falling before the might of his army and began to move forward to join the fray. The blood of the Noldor would run thick in the streets before the fire and demolition cleansed the earth of their presence and he had every intention of being part of that.

Melkor may have chosen to lead from behind but Sauron was a General and he cared nothing for standing behind others while they did the work for him. He adored his Master and held no issue with Melkor's choices but he was not his Lord and could not walk the same path.

Being the cause of the act, of taking lives and seeing the effect, both of the fading and the effect it held on others, made being part of the action worth the risk. He was the cause of fear and dread, he was death and destruction, a face and name to flee before and obey without question and that was something he could only truly achieve in person.

Melkor may have had his fun with prisoners brought before him, but it wasn't the same being handed a toy as it was hunting one's prey. There was nothing more satisfying then catching your target and seeing the despair and terror upon realising there was no escape and their fate was in your hands.

Celebrimbor would learn his mistake and what it felt like to be helpless prey. He would rip Ost-in-Edhil apart until he found and caught his quarry. On the way however, he would have a little fun with some of the other residents. They would all pay for their betrayal and Arda would be none too quick to forget the consequences of angering him.

Finally he laid eyes on Eregion's Lord and a smile spread across his features. Sheathing his weapon, he removed his helmet and met Celebrimbor's gaze. The Noldor was trying to feign strength and confidence but the blond Maia could see the fear clearly enough in his eyes and from his tense posture and set jaw.

"Greetings Celebrimbor, it has been some time since I last paid you visit, has it not?" He asked the rhetoric question as smoothly and pleasantly as he would have done under the guise of Annatar.

"Not nearly long enough deceiver." Celebrimbor snapped back but it only made Sauron's smile grow wider.

"Really, is that any way to speak to me after all I have given you? I'll ask you once more to yield what is mine, or perhaps I shall take something of yours in return…"

He saw the dark-haired Elf falter and could practically smell the fear his little threat had caused. They both knew of what he spoke and clearly Celebrimbor held no certainty that his family was safe. Sauron had ordered them found and brought before him but he did not yet know if his forces had been successful in that endeavour. Either way, the thought alone terrified the Eldar and that was enough for the time being.

"What we wrought belongs to us, providing the lore is not enough to give you right to demand them of us." The protest was wavering as fear and dread began taking hold. He had always made it too clear just how much he loved his girls and should have expected that to be used against him.

Before Sauron could respond they were joined by a few of his Captains and the look on Celebrimbor's face told him that they had been successful in their task. His precious wife and daughter were now left to the Maia's mercy and there was little doubt that he held none.

"Your answer remains the same? Then I shall take something different for the price of what I have given you." Sauron replied gently, feigning care and disappointment just for the sake of pushing his prey that bit further.

"No!" Celebrimbor yelled as Sauron turned to face the Elf maids. "You can't touch them. Your issue is with me Annatar, leave them be."

"Where are the rings Celebrimbor? Where are the Three?"

"Gone. You will never find, hold or sully them with your darkness."

Sauron simply nodded and remained motionless. The Three he most desired had been sent elsewhere and hidden from him but he was certain enough that the others remained in Eregion, waiting to be recovered. Retrieving the majority was better than none and he knew the places they were most likely to be found.

"Very well Celebrimbor, then I hold no further reason to continue this conversation."

Stepping forward, he removed a dagger sheathed within his armour and plunged it into the child's throat. Ignoring Celebrimbor's scream, he left the Captains to restrain him while he turned his attention to the woman.

She was kneeling, wide eyes staring at her daughter as tears flooded down her cheeks. She was blind and deaf the world, seeing only the life draining away from the girl's eyes and features. Her husband on the other hand, he knew was torn between the two of them and was begging her to flee while trying to get to the girl's side as she slowly died alone and afraid.

Crouching beside her, he gently turned her face to his, smiling softly he brushed her hair out of her face and over her shoulder. Her eyes were windows, showing the pain, fear and confusion and the death of hope and spirit. As much fun as it might be to keep her as a thrall, it would be far more enjoyable to make Celebrimbor watch them both die.

She gasped as the blade entered her abdomen and cried out as he swept it sideward, opening her innards. She collapsed on her side, holding her arms across her as she wept and moaned in pain. Sauron stood and moved aside, letting Celebrimbor see what he had brought upon his loved ones as he re-sheathed the blade.

He would join them soon enough, but not before he had pushed and broken him a little further. The Elves might have proven unreceptive but there were still Men and Dwarves to entice and see what resulted of it. Sending one of the Captains to find the Rings of Power he watched Eregion's Lord a little longer. Yes, capturing and destroying your prey was always fun and worthwhile, especially when it was personal.

Celebrimbor could watch as his realm was destroyed, then he could find death, though perhaps he could yet be denied peace. Whatever means Sauron chose to employ, Celebrimbor would suffer for what remained of his life and his body would be desecrated in death, only then his punishment might be fulfilled. After that, he would raise his strength further and make all of Arda his Kingdom and all its people would serve and obey.

He would not be denied his desire and he would not fail as Melkor had done. His Master would be worshipped as God, while he was worshipped as King and Lord. All would fall into his hands eventually, he would make sure of it.


End file.
